chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
Gazpacho!
Gazpacho! is the eighth episode of Season 3 of Chowder and the forty-eighth episode overall. It aired March 18, 2010. Synopsis Gazpacho arrives home to find his mother missing. Plot The scene opens with Gazpacho in a car and then ninjas pop out of a truck beside him and start chasing him, then Gazpacho's car transforms into a flying device and flying ninjas start chasing him, then it opens to Chowder licking Gazpacho and it's revealed the beginning was a dream. Mung is there too and he says he and Chowder have been waiting forever to get their order, but Gazpacho says the stand is closed and "he needs to get home before the bullies get out of school" then a bunch of little girls beat (bullies) him up. Gazpacho runs home a gets attacked by his mother's pets. He calls around the house saying "Mother I'm hungry!" trying to call her but she does not respond he goes back down stairs getting worried and sits on a note that says "went shopping be right back-Mother" he didn't see it and assumed his Mother was kidnapped by the ninjas in his dream. The doorbell rings and Gazpacho thinks it's mother but it's Limone who says their mail got mixed up AGAIN then Gazpacho tells him the story about mother being kidnapped and Limone believes it. Limone says they should put up missing posters with a picture of mother. When they've finished putting up the posters their in downtown, a payphone rings and Limone answers. The person on the other end is someone named "Juanito" he thinks he's talking to his girlfriend on the other end, and Limone thinks it's the ninjas speaking in a code, Juanito says to meet him at the Arboritum and that's where Limone thinks the ninjas had mother. They don't lknow how to get there so they take the bus the Blind Old Man is a very slow driver and Limone and Gazpacho want to get there fast, Limone took the wheel claiming he used to be a kindergarten school bus driver and Gazpacho asks why he quit, Limone says he does not want to talk about it. Limone drove very badly and destroys half the street (he probably got fired from his job as a school bus driver because of this) but they make it to the Arboritum. There they meet Arbor, a tree, when Limone tells them about mother he assumes their talking about the mother tree, the oldest tree in the arboritum. Gazpacho says no and Arbor kicks them out of the Arboritum. The scene transitions to Limone and Gazpacho at Gazpacho's place, Gazpacho's mother comes home. Gazpacho and Limone finds out she was not actually kidnapped by ninjas and just went grocery shopping. Gazpacho asks where his blanket is and then there's a note (just like mother's at the beginning of the episode" that reads "We have your blanky!-ninjas". Gallery Lemone.jpg Trivia * This is the first and only episode where the title card is not shown in the beginning. ** By extension, the theme song does not play in this episode. * This marks the first and only true appearance of Gazpacho's mother. * In the episode, Gazpacho had an Alice in Wonderland-themed nightmare. In this nightmare, he was made into a cake by The Queen of Hearts (Truffles), The Mad Hatter (Mung Daal), The White Rabbit (Shnitzel), and The Cheshire Cat (Chowder). It is a parody of Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers' music video Don't Come Around Here No More. * Arbor makes his final appearance in this episode. * This is last episode of Chowder to premiere on Har Har Thursdays. * The Blind Old Man makes a re-appearance as the bus driver. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes